Bad News
by Valie
Summary: It just something I wrote to annoy a friend of mine. But don't let that stop you from reading it! Please R+R! And a fair warning Michiru is dead...


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon.However the character Faye I do own.  
************************************************************************   
  
Bad News  
  
Haruka was struggling to understand the news.She couldn't believe it...She refused to believe it...But  
she knew it was true.Her heart ached with emotion.Sadness had enevoloped her and she wondered  
how she would get over her loss.  
  
Setsuna stood next to Haruka trying to give her comfort but to no avail.It was to late, Haruka had   
closed herself into a shell of depression.She never cried but the emotions were clear on her usually   
calm face.  
******************  
  
"Why don't you go for a drive?,"Setsuna asked.  
  
It was a week after Michiru's funeral and although Setsuna knew Haruka had taken it hard.The  
poor thing was gonna die if she didn't get out of the housethought Setsuna.  
  
"No excuses.Just go Haruka. I'm tired of seeing you walk around the house like a ghost.The fresh  
air will probably help you relax,"Setsuna said with great concern.  
  
"Alright," Haruka said quietly.  
  
Haruka climbed into her car outside and slowly drove off.She drove without any particular destination.  
After an hour she felt a little better but her thoughts were still focused on her dead lover.Finally she   
pulled over next to a meadow.  
  
She got out of her car and sat on the hood.Closing her eyes,she didn't realize someone was watching  
her.She opened her eyes to see a girl around her age,looking at her from a tree.  
  
"What do you want?,"Haruka asked.  
"Nothing.I just noticed the sad look on your face.You look like you need a shoulder to cry on."  
"Well that's what you think..."  
"No, that's what I know,"the girl replied.  
  
A silent wind flew passed them and suddenly Haruka broke down and began to cry.The girl rushed  
over to the tall blonde and hugged her close.She let Haruka cry her heart out and then as suddenly  
as it began,it stopped.  
  
"Now doesn't that feel better?,"the girl asked looking at Haruka.  
"Who are you?,"Haruka asked wiping a tear from her eyes.  
"Oh I almost forgot! My name is Faye."  
"I'm Haruka."  
  
The two sat together and talked for what seemed like hours.Haruka for some reason felt like she  
could tell Faye anything she wanted.Faye listened to every word and she comforted Haruka when  
she started talking about Michiru.They finally exchanged numbers and went their separate ways  
just as the sun began to set.  
  
Back at home,Setsuna smiled at the difference on Haruka's face.She finally looked happy for the  
first time in two weeks.Being the senshi of time she knew everything would be alright in the   
immediate future...  
*************************************  
  
Within a couple of months, Haruka and Faye began spending more and more time together.Haruka  
felt like she had a second chance for a happy life.The two were beginning to realize that their friendship  
had potential to become more.They slowly went from having a friendship to having a relationship and   
Haruka couldn't be happier.  
  
One day Haruka finally found the courage to do something she waited a long time to do.  
  
"Faye I've fallen madly in love with you,"Haruka said one day.  
"I have too."  
  
Haruka took a deep breath then asked,"Faye, will you marry me?"  
  
Taken by surprise, Faye stuttered as she said yes.The two embraced and kissed for the first time,  
surprising each other by the passion of their kiss.Their life would be forever changed...  
*************************************  
  
One year later the happy couple discovered something very unusual.Faye was pregnant!The two   
celebrated the pregancy with all of their friends.  
  
And nine months later,Faye gave birth to a baby girl with blue eyes and aquamarine hair.Haruka  
couldn't believe how much the baby looked like Michiru!  
  
After the birth,Setsuna pulled Haruka aside and told her some shocking news.Apparently the baby  
was in fact the reincarnation of Sailor Neptune! Haruka couldn't believe her ears! Her ex-lover was  
now her daughter!  
  
"This must be a sick joke!,"Haruka shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry Haruka.But this always happens.See when a scout dies she is reborn to the person she was  
closest to before she died.That's how I know that baby is Sailor Neptune,"Setsuna explained.  
  
"What am I suppose to do now?,"asked a dumbfounded Haruka.  
  
"Love her because she is now your daughter and train her so she could become Sailor Neptune  
again.And don't worry she wouldn't remember her past life."  
  
So that's exactly what Haruka did.Although it pained her each time she looked into her daughter's  
eyes.She always remembered the love they had for each other but she never told her about that...  
***************************THE END**************************************  
  
A/N: Yes the story is a bit weird but the character Faye is an alter ego I made for my friend Faith.So  
the whole point of the story was to get on her nerves.But please review...I love reviews!  



End file.
